Who stole my cane!
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: chapter 4 is up guys. Spot finds jack coming out of the building and knows somethings up. Jack has a conference with his newsies and race spends a month at the tracts for one night. R&R please :)
1. Default Chapter

            One day Spot lost his cane.  This made him very angry, so he decided to go to Manhattan to see if Jack had seen his cane anywhere.  When he got there everyone looked nervous.  
"Where's Jack" he barked.  The newsies pointed up the stairs to the bunkroom.  Spot nodded staring them down with his icey blue gaze, then started up the stairs.  He started to hear a number of bangings on the wall from the newsies downstairs.  He reached the bunkroom.

"Jack!  I need ta talk to you" He stepped in spotting jack on the bottom bunk of his bed fidgeting with the covers.  

" hey ya spot, what brings you ta dese parts?"  Jack said his voice calm though spot could detect a tinge of wariness.

"I was wonderin if any of youse have seen me cane.  It seems to have disappeared.  I know i had it last night when I went to that bash your fellas had but den I drank so much I coulda sworn I brought it home with me."

Jack blinks and swallows.  "Uhh.. no.  I don't believe I have.  I could um check with my newsies and get back to you with any information they might have"  he nods.

Spot studies him "awrigth.  Youse feelin alright jack ya look alittle pale"

Jack nods quickly "ya im ,  great spot, just alittle cold that's all" coughs for effect.  "see just alittle cold"

Spot nods "right well anways you know how impotant that cane is to me Jack so if I find anyone is lying to protect anyone." Spot makes a sign of putting draggin his finger across his throat making a death sound. 

Jacks eyes widened and nodded "Uh ya..n..no problem.. but um spot you might want ta check wit the delancy bruddas..  I think they have a fascination with canes dey stole crutchys many times."

Spot nods "ya  I suppose maybe I will."

Jack nods "so ill uh just see yalater. Spot  good luck finding your ..umm   cane"

Spot nods studying jack some more then turns and walks out.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"which one of youse stole me cane"  Spot gritted out..  He had Oscar slammed against the wall and the other delancy under his foot nursing a broken arm.

"It wasn't us.. We don't know about no cane" Oscar said. 

"uh ya..   we only got sticks" morris bit out trough his agony.

"watch it fellas unless youd like me add a bloody nose to ya hospital bill"Spot threatended."I suggest that unless you want another broken leg you find me my cane and you do it quick.   Den maybe I wont be so bad in thinking of ya punishments" He let go of oscar and he fell to the ground next to his brother.

"arlight alright..   We'll find it for ya..but it wasn't us,  Honest"  Morris pleaded.

Spot spit on the ground next to them and turned walking out of the alley leaving Oscar and Morris there hurt and scared.


	2. Is that my cane?

Shoutouts:  Thanks Spazjoslyn  For your review.  Lol Waldos in the window.  I wont say which one though. Lol j/k.

Thanks JD for your help with this, you Ben and Chris all gave me crazy ideas.  But then again its all in my head.  Wow crazy eh.

Thanks Erica for being there ;).  And your spot and Squid, Though I wont say if I have anything against squid ;) 

I don't own any newsies either J unfortunately. Lol well now on to the story. J 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spot was on his way back to Brooklyn when he spotted Race coming back from the races.  He was just passing under a streetlight when Spot noticed a Shine bounce off of something in Races hand.   As he peered closer he could make out the long body of the cane tucked into his pant look.  Spot let out a low growl.

"Why you dirty stealin' rat!!" he said and started running towards Race.

Race looked up seeing Spot coming for him something dangerous in his eyes.  Race freaked out and started running back the way he came.

"Come back here ya yella coward.  Think you can Steal from me and not get away with it.  Well ya got another thing comin'!"  Spot yelled as he started gaining on Race.

Race turned the corner and slipped on a banana peal.  There were some snickers from behind the trashcan and Race looked up to see there was a fresh banana peal in its spot again.  He was about to get up when Spot came barreling down on him having slipped on the other banana peal.

"AHHHhhh! " spot landing on Race and turned him over after he recovered.  "foist ya steal, den ya run, now youse trippin me. What da hells ya problem boy" he gritted through his teeth.

"eh Spot I don't know whatcha tawkin about.   I aint stole nothing, and I didn't trip ya" Race said in a squeaky voice since spot had the collar of his shirt in a death choke.

"Aint stole nothing.  AINT STOLE NOTHIN!" his voice rose as he reached down to pull out the cane "Den what s dis?"

Race gulped.  

"I ..  I won it at da Races tonight, from some guy.  I .. I recognized it wonderin' why someone would have Spots cane.  So I'se won it and was bout ready to return it to ya."  He nods.  

Spot studies him for a minute

 " Don't you be lyin kid"

Race shook his head

 "n..no  I would neva lie to ya spot.  Youse is Good friends wit Cowboy an' I need a place ta stay."

Spot looked at him again then let go of him roughly.

 "Alright, but if I find youse was lying to me and you really stole it, den youse finished." Spot hooked the cane through his belt loop and walked away.

Race got up straightening his shirt.  He heard more snickering and picked up the banana peel he tripped on and threw it towards the cans 

"eh put a lid on it" he said and was about to walk away when he slipped on the peel Spot had slipped on.  There was an eruption of laughter, Race shook his head and growled getting back up again and heading back to the LH.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spot sat down on his bed and studied his cane "I hope he didn't scratch ya Lucy"  he said polishing the gold tip.  As he headed down the end he realized that something was missing from his cane.  He turned it upside down to get a closer look.  There used to be an inscription underneath the tip of it and it wasn't there.  

He stood up throwing the cane across the room. 

"Dis aint me cane.  Dat bastard lied to me"  He growled more outraged then before.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack grins as Race walks in.

"hey race how was your day at the tracks"

Race shrugs

 "eh profitable cept I just lost it ta Spot"

Jack smirks "what poka game 'gainst the Brooklyn leader?"  
Race shakes his head "naw man..he come stormin at me an' almost pummeled me complainin I stole his cane, so I just gave 'im da one I got at da tracks."

Jacks eyes widened. "oh So you won his cane and now hes got it back?" he asked hopefully.

Race shrugs "I guess so,  I mean it looked just like his but " he shrugs" I didn't think some loco from the tracks would have his"

Jack frowns "ya.. hmm well maybe there is more then one Cane that looks like spots"  He said getting lost in though a disturbed look on his face mixed with relief.

Race nods "ya man I thought I was gonna piss my pants" he grins and turns to get ready for bed.


	3. ya lyin bastard

I would once again like to thank Spazjoslyn for her review.   
  
sorry if i happen to almost kill ya :) btw waldo is doin fine alittle   
  
out of it, he kinda mistaken his hat as a paper bag somehow and lost  
  
his lunch in it *shrugs* oh well ya know how he gets sometimes. heheh  
  
JD grins* thanks Spazjoslyn, but who is waldo?  
  
*whaps Jd over the head* here go entertain yaself..*hands him a wheres  
  
waldo book* Jd's eyes widen in wonderment,takes the book and goes to sit   
  
in a corner and read.*  
  
good boy.  
  
Chris frowns* what about me?   
  
*Shrug* i dont know go ask Ben   
  
*chris shakes his head* wheres squid. i been liftin some weight i wanna  
  
see if dey been helping *smirks*  
  
shakes head* no your not touching squid you know brookelyn will be very  
  
mad at you. *chris pouts and sits down next to ben whoes making god knows what  
  
from the peice of wood he picked of the door*  
  
*sighs* i tell ya its not easy takin care of three guys, but hey ben came up   
  
with some more i can put in the otha chapter  
  
*whispers to brooklyn* dont tell Jd i gave dimple boy his name  
  
alright that was a bunch of bojo yall just wanted to hear but hey   
  
it lengthens the chapta in case its short. i dont know how long it will  
  
be i havent typed it yet. i still have come up with it lol oh well anways on with the   
  
story.  
  
ps. if this turns out crappy ims orry.. im not at school so there fore  
  
i can not save it under webpage so therefore it will prolly all run  
  
together and make it hard to read. *sighs and whaps her computer* stupid computer  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jack turns the corner and looks around to see if anyones around. He doesnt see   
  
any of the newsies. Letting go of the breath he was holding he slips along the   
  
building still keeping a look out finally he slips around the corner and   
  
now in the clear starts running towards a broken down building.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Race was minding his own business selling his papes when all of a sudden  
  
he was pinned from behind a bar underneath his chin*  
  
"I told ya not to lie to me Boy" Spot growled in his ear tightening his hold on the   
  
cane under races chin.   
  
"Well ya was gonna say i was lying either way, so why not give ya da cane and not  
  
make a big deal outta it" Race reasoned while trying to get some air. He new he   
  
had to deal with spot carefully exspecially in the mood he was in.  
  
"Ya thought ya could fool me, now tell me where my cane is and stop ya lyin"  
  
"i dont know where ya cane is" Spot tightened his hold more "honest spot" Race   
  
barely got out.  
  
Finally spot let go of him. Race stumbled rubbing his neck trying to   
  
get air. Spot flung the cane down at Race's feet.   
  
"Ya lied and gave me a fake cane now start tawkin, fore my little buddies decide   
  
they are gonna help ya wit ya confessions to god" Spot threatend holdin up his fists.  
  
Race looked up at him, thinking what a psycho he was, even though he was   
  
scarin the shit out of him. Lookin around to see if maybe there was help he didnt  
  
see any. Finally he looked up at spot.  
  
"awright, awright. I won the damn thing from some scab. Cept i dont know nothin bout  
  
ya cane. I didnt even know youse was missin it. But last night ya came afta me   
  
what da hell was i suppose ta do huh? I da ratha gave ya the stupid cane den   
  
ta mess my pants at ya hands"   
  
Spot raised a brow at him in disgust.  
  
"Man yer disgustin' i dont tink i even want ta touch ya afta dat, not even   
  
ta mess up ya pretty little face"   
  
Race looked at him surprised. He had been expectin something more den dat  
  
but hey if that was all it took to keep spot from beatin him maybe hed use it more  
  
often. Race shook his head, Naw betta not people might start thinking i mess in my   
  
pants on a regula bases might not even want to see my bed sheets niether and i ratha  
  
be able to pick up a chick without her being worried about sleepin with me and waking   
  
up dry in the mornin'. Spot shook his head at race who had a weird look on his face   
  
and a smirk. Spot turned and walked away tyring to think of who else he could find  
  
who might have his cane or know something about it.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hurry Mush, I see spot coming, put it away before we get caught" Blink told mush.  
  
Mush rearanged the blankets and leaned up agains the chest. Blink looked to make  
  
sure Mush was done then moved away from the windo to stand against a nearby pillar. Just as   
  
spot walked int he door they started whistling to themselfs.  
  
"hey ya spot hows it rollin" Blink grinned noddin.  
  
Spot looked at them and nodded back.  
  
"not bad blink." nods at mush " hey mush" Mush grins back.  
  
"i was wonderin have any of ya guys seen me cane? I Aint seen it since da party so i was   
  
wonderin' if you guys aint seen it round lately?"  
  
Blink looked at Mush, and Mush looked at Blink then they both turned to look at spot  
  
and at the same time said "No,"  
  
Blink laughed a little nerviously when he realized they said it at teh same time.  
  
"nope no cane here, nore have i seen a cane, how bout you Mush, you seen a cane"  
  
"ya mush mine in perticularly" Spot cut in giving them a hard look. Something was up   
  
and he was gonna find out.  
  
Mush shok his head "nope not me. Never seen a cane in my life." he blinks "well excpet for   
  
yours when you have it of course, and crutchys cept his is more of a crutch then a cane..."  
  
"alright arlight enough i get the pictca. Well if you see anything tell me" Spot cut in.  
  
They both nod again "Sure spot no problem" they give hima big smile that is on the brink of looking  
  
too fake. spot eyes them.  
  
"right well dont forget. Ill be keepin my out too. ON everyone and Everything" He made it so it   
  
sounded like more of a warning/threat. Mush and blink gulp slightly, Then spot smirks and turns to head  
  
back out. Mush and BLink exchange a worried look.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN. stay tuned to find out what happens next time on  
  
"who stole my cane?"  
  
hehehe/ 


	4. Dont tell spot

Heheh. Ya, that is so true Spazjoslyn.  It scary how guys name their close things, but oh well at least its his cane hes naming and nothing else.  I had a bad experience with guys naming things from one of my friends and her ex-bf.  Ack! Although that has nothing to do with anything just a whammy.  Hehehe. Heres an update hopefully it measures up I feel like this one is goin to be a slacker instead of a shocker * sighs* just one of those days.

Hey ya Brookey thanks for reviewing girly and yes Chris says hes deeply sorry about the squid quip' although I think he had his fingers crossed behind his back. * Chris glares at Jamie * I shouldn't say that.. im suppose to be keeping you from being mad at him not getting even more mad at him. Guess what, im in studyhall listening to Good Charlotte.  Btw this stupid cd player on the computer doesn't have a volume control it stays at one volume which is very low and that's it.  *sighs * stupid compy.

Well here goes.   Jd decided to come here with me so I don't make a mistake on my story but hes sleeping right now , so I think ill take advantage of my time. *Snickers *.  Shh don't tell him that though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spot spotted (heheh ok im done really) Jack coming around the corner.  

            "hey jack!" he called.  Jack looked up a worried look on his face till he realized spot couldn't possibly know where he came from.  He smiles and heads over.

            "hey ya spot.  Hows it rollin?"

Spot shrugs crossing his arms.

            "alright.  I just came from Yer LH.  Somthin strange is goin on with Blink an' Mush.  Do ya think maybe dere hiding something?"

Jack blinks.  _Does he know? _ Jack studies him but spots face doesn't hint to anything.  "Mmm.  Well if dey are at least we know it aint ya cane.  Congratulations I hoid about ya reunion with ya cane." He smiles laughin slightly nervously. 

Spot narrows his eyes.

            "Oh right.  Ya mean that poor excuse of a cane Race tried shovin' off on me." He shakes his head "naw I just paid little racey a visit and returned his generous gift.  Looks like the search continues"

Jacks eyes widen.  "oh umm.. really .. uh.. well .. ya ..  maybe ya should…  umm..  So have you checked with the dalancys?"

Spots eyes narrow more.

            "Ya cept dey don't know nothin'.   Somethings goin on Jack and I got the feelin you know.  Ya been actin strange.  In fact all ya newsies have been actin strange.  Let me tell ya Jack.  It aint fun to cross me, specially with us being friends an' all.  My old friend Scotty tried dat once.  Well he always wanted to be a fishologist"  he gives jack a cold smirk. "I just helped him along faster.  Havent seen him since that day he went fishin'"

Jack squeaks slightly and swallows.

            "Now spot You knows I would neva cross ya buddy."  He said strainedly.

Spot grins.

            "Well I sure hope not, so lets keep it that way eh."  He pats Jack on the shoulder and walks off to Brooklyn again whistling leaving behind a scared Jack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack raised his hands to shush his newsies.

            "Guys ders a problem.  Spots startin' to suspect something.  Now I know he intimidates you guys and hes a bit creepy, but ya have to remember to keep ya cool around him.  Stay convincing and don't act like everythings fake."

The boys scratched their heads.  Mush looks and Blink who looks at Mush back.

            "uh  What do ya mean don' act like everythings fake Jack?"  Blink asked.

            "what I mean is.  Don't let him think somethings up.  Act like you would on a normal day."

Blink nods.  "ohh ok."

Race looks around him at the other newsies.

            "Now jack, I don' think I like dis anymore.  Hes got a death tag on me.  I didn't even know about any of dis stupid plan till the night 'e attacked me.  Cant I just spend a couple nights at da races till dis is ova.  I value my life ya know" 

Jack looks at race and contemplates its.

            "Well I suppose it cant hurt.  Maybe itll keep his mind on you instead of what we are doin."

Race shakes his head.

            "no that's not why I want to leave.   Its to get his mind off me."

            "No race.  If he wonders why you disappear then hell back off of us and not think about what we are doin ya know what I mean.  I know you think its just gonna git ya dead more, but believe me, your safe."

Race frowns and shrugs.

            "alright alright but if he kills me.  I'm coming back to haunt you guys to death."

Jack nods.

            'alright so its settled.  Race goes to da tracks and if Spot asks where he is, no body knows nothing"

The newsies nod in understandment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

alright here it is. J


End file.
